Sister Found
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: (Not a part of the Kidnapped Series) Anakin Skywalker isn't the only Skywalker who's become a Jedi, but under another name enter Jedi Master Carrie Tarkington. Will she be the one to save Anakin from himself?


Blaster Fire and the sounds of many feet marching upon the marble staircases of the Jedi Temple this was noise that many Jedi; Master, Padawan, and youngling woke up to this morning. One Jedi Master, of the now crumbling Jedi order, had an intense feeling that something was very wrong and because of that, she was able to save a lot of lives. These lives included those of her own Padawan Learner Natalie Carra, Master Payne Thompson, his padawan, as well as many younglings and many now masterless padawans. Master Tarkington, or as most of her friends had the privilege of calling her by her first name Carrie, though none of them knew that Carrie Tarkington wasn't the Jedi Master real name.

Her exact name is Athena Skywalker, and she's the older sister of Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. The very same Knight who was standing only a few feet away from where Carrie and the rest of the Jedi's that she saved had hidden. It wasn't long before he and his troopers left the area. Once they were sure, he was gone the hidden Jedi relaxed just a bit being very grateful that they had been able to hide in the room of A Thousand Fountains. With its tremendous force presence and help from the senior Jedi, they were able to be completely hidden from any other Force user in the vicinity.

"Payne! Do you think that you can remove everyone from her and get them all down to the docking bay safely? Then take them out of the system to someplace where they can be safe? Away from the dangers and the thrall of the Dark side."

"I can lead them all to safety, and I know of a perfect place for us to hide out and rebuild the Jedi order. Though why didn't you included yourself in with us."

"I need to head to the communications array so that I can change the all-clear signal that we all received. Hopefully, to prevent more Jedi from getting caught up in this tragedy and inform any survivors to go into hiding. There are also two senators that I trust with my life and need to be informed about the truth of what happened here today."

"Then 'May the Force be with you,' Master Tarkington."

"And 'May the Force be with you,' as well Master Thompson. I am afraid that I leave the most difficult task for you to accomplish in keeping the younglings and padawans safe. For they are the future of the Jedi." Master Thompson nodded his head and started to gather the younger Jedi together. While Carrie walked to the entrance of the room of A Thousand Fountains, but before she was even halfway out of the chamber, Master Tarkington felt the familiar presence of her padawan diligently following her master like she always did.

"You cannot come with me padawan."

"Master?"

"Please, Master let me accompany you."

"No, Natalie I need you to remain with Master Thompson so that you can help him protect the younglings and the padawan. Because as I said to Master Thompson you are the future of the Jedi order." Natalie understood what her mentor was asking of her, but it didn't mean that she had to like it. The two of them hugged each other and whispered to each other a goodbye knowing in their hearts that they may never see one another every again.

"May the Force guide and keep you safe my Master/Padawan." A single tear fell from the Jedi Master's eyes as she released herself from the hug and continued on her way out of the room of A Thousand Fountains. Once she left the relative safety of the room, she knew that she had to move quickly. When she was confident that her padawan and the other hidden Jedi were following her, she quickens her pace even more.

Being as silent as a cat Master Tarkington slinked through the destroyed hallways of her once beautiful home where not to long ago she had been able to run and play in them. Now, she was hiding behind destroyed pillars and running for her life in the very halls that she had called home ever since she was brought to the temple so many years ago.

It took the Jedi Master most of the day to safely make it to the communications array by the time she made it there it was already sundown. So she ran towards the area where she would be able to change the all-clear, but she found someone already there. It didn't take Athena long to figure out who the red-haired Jedi was leaning over the terminal.

"Obi-Wan!" The red-haired Jedi looked up and then the two of them ran into each other's arms embracing one another in an almost bone-crushing hug.

"Athena! I was so sure that you had perished." Obi-Wan held Athena close for a few more moments before releasing her allowing Athena to kissed Obi-Wan on the lips. The two of them loved each other very much, but they had to stop kissing when they heard the familiar sound of Master Yoda's gimer stick hitting the ground. Master Yoda rounded the corner just after Obi-Wan had returned to his job of changing the all-clear signal into a warning.

"Master Tarkington survived this tragedy; it warms my heart to see another one of the Jedi has."

"As it does mine Master, but I am not the only one who survived I was able to save other Jedi. Many younglings and masterless padawans, besides saving my padawan I was also able to keep Master Payne Thompson and his padawan away from danger as well."

"Well done. Yeesssssss. Well done."

"My Padawan was able to contact me a few moments before I arrived here and she was able to tell me that she and the rest of the Jedi that I saved have been able to leave the system. Though I don't know where they are heading since Natalie didn't know herself."

"This is the best news we've had all day. Carrie, Anakin was the one leading the clones he's . . . He's turned to the Dark side."

"I know, Master Yoda I believe that Palpatine manipulated skywalker. Anakin has been having dreams about his secret wife Senator Padme Amidala dying giving birth to their child. Palpatine used Anakin's fear of losing Padme to offer him the power that could save her, but in reality, I think that it was the Force warning Anakin a glimpse of the result if he turned to the Dark side."

"How know you this, hmm?"

"My name is not Carrie Tarkington my real name is Athena Skywalker. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is my brother, and because the two of us are force-sensitive, we share a stronger kind of Master/Padawan bond. Since he is my family, I also have the of an older sister and that elder sibling instinct to look out for him especially when he does his crazy stunts."

"Padme Amidala, Anakin will or has already visited her and will tell her a very different tale as to what happened today. She might know where Anakin may be. We need to find out what she knows."

"I'll go with you; you're going to need a family member's point of view, and after we tell her about what happened today, she will want to talk to Anakin first for her to fully understand. However, in his current state of confusion and rage, he just might hurt her without meaning too. So both of us will go along with her, but I need to be the first one to confront him if he sees you things might get dangerous much more quickly than they would with me."

"You're right, you and I are a great team the Negotiator and the Strategist." Obi-Wan gave Athena a smile. {That's why you love me so} Master Skywalker smiled back at her best friend, Master Kenobi.

"Of you find Anakin while the two, to me, leave the dark lord." The short little angry Jedi Master gave a very brief and curt reply.

"Master are you sure Sidious must be very powerful if he's able to hide from the entire Jedi order and we didn't even know about it until it was too late." Master Yoda gave his fellow Jedi a firm nod, so Obi-Wan and Athena bade goodbye to the Grand Master Yoda, and then the two parties parted ways. Athena and Obi-Wan heading towards Senator Amidala's apartment and Master Yoda to the Chancellor's office to defeat the leader of the Dark Side once and for all.

When Obi-Wan and Athena arrived at Padme's apartment, they found the senator in the midst of packing her bags. The two Jedi walked into the room, and it wasn't long before the senator looked their way and was very surprised as well as happy to see who they were.

"Obi-Wan, Master Tarkington when I saw the temple spires smoking I became apprehensive, but I am glad that the two of you are safe."

"Padme, we need to talk. Do you mind sitting down for a moment." Once the Senator was comfortable on the couch the two of them quickly told her what happened. They both wanted to keep Padme from becoming too stressed and going into early labor. Allowing Padme the opportunity to grasp what they informed her, but it didn't take her long to resume talking.

"Anakin, was here and he seemed different, he was no longer the same Jedi I fell in love with, Anakin told me that he was about to head to Mustafar and I was just planning to join him, but now that you've told why my Ani is so different. I need to go and meet to understand better what has happened and see if I can't bring him back to the light."

"Padme, I'm sure that you could do that, but I am a bit worried considering Anakin's current state he might just accidentally hurt you without meaning to, please allow us to accompany you and be the first to approach him."

"Thank you, Master Tarkington."

"Senator Amidala, before we leave do you have any clothes that Carrie and I can change into with the Clone Army killing off Jedi. We do not want you to be in danger because of us."

"Of course, follow me." Amidala led the two Jedi into her bedroom and after bringing out an outfit for Obi-Wan she and Carrie entered her closet, closing the door behind them. Within half an hour both Obi-Wan and Carrie were in an entirely different disguise. Carrie was dressed up as one of Senator Amidala's handmaidens with a decorative hood shading her face her two lightsabers secretly hidden in her sleeves. Obi-Wan was now wearing a Nabovian pilot outfit he had buried his lightsaber horizontally against his waist and a helmet to hide his face,

now that the two Jedi disguised themselves and stored their Jedi robes in a hidden compartment in one of Padme's bags. The three of them headed to Padme's ship and after the ship entered hyperspace Carrie and Obi-Wan changed out of their disguises back into their Jedi robes. Both of them knew that very soon they both might be in the fight of their lives, so a long skirt and a helmet weren't going to help them be victorious.

 _Athena_

After changing back into my Jedi attire and placing my lightsabers in their proper place, I finally felt complete once again. Since I had finished getting redressed, I decided that it was important to me to tell my sister-in-law who I was. So I joined Padme and C-3PO in the ship's cockpit setting myself down in the copilot's seat opposite of Padme. From that position I told her who I was and my relation to her husband. I don't know what happened, but Padme smiled at me giving me a great feeling because she accepted who I was no problem. I guess her mother instincts recognized my elder sibling instincts, so she didn't question my words.

It took the ship another hour before we exited hyperspace and entered Mustafar's atmosphere. While Padme made sure we landed safely I asked her to remain onboard for her safety as I didn't know what my brother might do to her in his current state of confusion. Even how angry he would be once he found out that Padme was with Obi-Wan and I. As I walked towards the ship's ramp I felt a familiar, but also dark presence coming quickly towards the ship. Stepping out of the ship onto the platform I came face to face with the villain who had my brother in his thrall, Darth Vader.

"Where's Padme?"

"She's safely away from your grasp Vader, why do you need to know where she is anyway Padme's not your wife she's Anakin Skywalkers. Senator Amidala only wants to talk with him, and that's not going to happen until you release your hold on him, Darth Vader."

"I am Anakin Skywalker!"

"No, you're not you may have inhabited Anakin's body, but you don't act anything like Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker is someone with whom I have had the pleasure of fighting with, and I know that he is a brave and fearless Jedi. One that I was always proud to have by my side, he's known throughout the galaxy as the 'Hero with No Fear' he was called that probably because of his rash plans that always seemed to work out, hence the name. However, Anakin becomes a bit compromised when a situation involves his secret wife, and as of a few months ago his child that is still growing inside Padme."

"How in the world do you know about my wife and unborn child?"

"I know all about Anakin's family because of two reasons the first being that Padme told me. The other would be because of I'm connected to Anakin Skywalker in a way that he doesn't even know because I haven't admitted anything to him." At that moment the monster, in control of Athena's baby brother, became infuriated igniting his lightsaber and going on the offensive.

Athena didn't want to injury her little brother, but she had no choice she as she had to defend herself. Vader was an excellent fighter all she was to get in was a few strikes to his many slashes. In the end, Vader overpowered her and stabbed his red lightsaber into her abdomen.

 _Athena_

After Vader had removed the blade, I collapsed upon the platform trying my best to apply pressure to the wound and even though the wound was cauterized it still hurt so badly. I could feel every emotion that was expressing at this very moment. Anger, hate, the most obvious one by far was the feeling of deep betrayal. As the life force within me slowly passed into oblivion, but my dying wish was that my baby brother would know who I am no matter what his reaction to it might be. So drawing on what little reserves I had I lifted myself onto one arm and then pushed myself up until at least partially sitting up and spoke the secret that I have kept close to my heart for so long.

"Anakin my brother, please stop and think, think about Padme and your unborn child I'm sure they wouldn't want you to do this." Darth Vader turned and no longer did I feel all the same emotions as before I just felt that Vader conflicted and very confused.

"What did you just call me?"

"My brother, I called out for my little brother Anakin Skywalker my last wish is for him . . . To know who I am . . . Even though he might not be able . . . Hear me."

"Why? Why are you calling me brother? I don't understand." I looked into Vader's eyes, but I no longer could see the yellow eyes of Vader. All I saw was the bright sky blue eyes of my little brother that I loved so much, Anakin Skywalker

"Why in the galaxy . would I not call . . You that when . . . I am your sister." I tried to push myself up into a standing position, but all I could do was get up on one knee. As right then all of the strength that I had tried to gather left me in an instant making collapse in pain once again, but before I hit the platform someone caught me. Opening my eyes, I find Anakin holding me near to tears already springing up in his eyes.

In the distance, I hear heavy footsteps walking upon metal and turning my head slightly I find that Obi-Wan has chosen to come out of the ship. Anakin was positioning himself in a better position under me allowing me to lay on him more comfortably. Obi-Wan ran over to us, but even though he brushed my hair out of my face and started to cry. However, he kept silent knowing that this moment was only for Athena and Anakin.

"But how can you be.."

"Your sister?" He nodded his head, so I continued "search your feelings . In your heart . . Knows that what . . . What I'm saying is the . . . . truth . . . . . Athena Skywalker is . . . . . . in your arms . . . . . . . Ani, I'm . . . . . . . . right here."

"Athena?! Oh no, what.. what have I done?"

"Anakin! . . I'm happy . . . to finally . . . . meet you . . . . . as . . . . . . your sister. . . . . . . Ani, you've . . . . . . . . . done nothing . . . . . . . . . . wrong."

"But I was the one who held the blade that caused the wound that's killing you right now."

"No! . . . Vader did . . . . this with . . . . . his red . . . . . . saber. . . . . . . your saber is . . . . . . . . blue that's . . . . . . . . . how I . . . . . . . . . . knew it . . . . . . . . . . . wasn't you."

"I'm so sorry; Athena, Obi-Wan, I'm sorry for turning away from the light I just thought that it was the only way for me to save Padme's life. In reality, the light is what holds all of my family, my sister, and you Obi-Wan my master." Obi-Wan gave his padawan a tearful smile as he still had one worry on his mind and that was for the girl in between the two of them.

 _Athena_

Once again I tried to collect all of the strength that I still had to do one last thing before I blacked out. I slowly lifted my hand and brought it up to my brother's face to wipe away some of his tears out of his eyes. He immediately placed a hand over mine and held me close.

"Palpatine . . tricked you . . . the Force . . . . was . . . . . trying . . . . . . to warn . . . . . . . what . . . . . . . . would happen, . . . . . . . . . but now it won't . . . . . . . . . you're safe."

"But.."

"No! No, more . . . buts . . . . I need . . . . . you to . . . . . . promise that . . . . . . . no matter what . . . . . . . . happens to . . . . . . . . . me you'll . . . . . . . . . . be there . . . . . . . . . . . for . . . . . . . . . . . your family." My strength was waning and it was becoming harder and harder for me to breath, but I needed to stay awake long enough in order to make sure that my little brother made this promise to me.

"Athena! Please, stay with me."

"Ani . . . . . promise . . . . . . me . . . . . . . please."

"I promise Athena please just, please stay with me; please stay."

Anakin grasped his sister's hand tighter not wanting to let her go. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his old padawan's shoulder.

"Anakin, we need to get Athena on to Padme's ship, we'll have a better chance of stabilizing her before we get to a medical center."

"I'll do anything for her, Obi-Wan, anything."

"Then let's go I don't want her to die any more than you do." Athena squeaked in pain when the two of them lifted her off the ground and into her brother's arms. Once her head was against his chest that was when she released her hold on reality and her eyes closed completely, making everything go black. As soon as Anakin placed Athena on the medical bed, Obi-Wan went to the cockpit and told Padme that they needed to get to the nearest medical facility and that he would explain more after he and Anakin worked on getting Athena stabilized.

For the first hour or two is was touch and go until the two of them were able to patch up all her wounds after placing a lot of bacta paste on every one of them. Though in the midst of all this turmoil a change came over Anakin, no longer felt the temptation of the dark side. Instead, the misguide young Jedi's spirit was becoming brighter and brighter every second. Finally, Obi-Wan and Anakin were able to get Athena stabilized which allowed her to breath more evenly than she had when they first got her on to the ship after her injury.

An immense wave of peace came over him as he sat by his sister's side during the entire flight. Except for when he went to the refresher, in order to clean both blood and soot off of his body. He threw his entire outfit into the trash bin, not even his mechanical glove was spared from the trash. When he left the refresher with only a light bathrobe to cover him he found Padme waiting for him with a new pair of robes. These were a lot lighter than what he would normally be seen wearing, but he didn't care. Once he took his new clothes from Padme she left him alone to change.

When he finished he returned to his sister's side and found both Padme and Obi-Wan already there. In that moment Anakin felt the immense need to explain himself to his wife and to his former master, but words that he felt he need to use were beyond his grasp to articulate, right then and there. Though he knew what really needed to say and those words were much easier to say.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry for everything. Once Athena is out of the woods I'll disappear from both of your lives for good until Sidious is defeated."

"No, Anakin you cannot do that. Remember Athena made you promised that you would always be there for your family." Anakin's eyes shot opened, he had forgotten, his sister's last words to him before she lost consciousness was to make sure that he made that promise to her. Anakin was glad that Obi-Wan had been there to remind him of what his sister had made him promise.

"But it's impossible Sidious will never stop searching for me once he learns that he no longer has sway over me. Until that monster is dead my family and I or anyone that I was ever close with will be in danger. Sidious will hunt every one of them down and will stop at nothing less than torturing them for information about me or a set a trap wit them as the bait to get me to come out of hiding."

"This is true the dark lord sees you as a great weapon against his enemies, but without you, by his side, he is weaker for all his planning revolved around you."

"No matter what happens we know that you will protect all of us, however, you can and once Athena is better she can help you. Ani, whatever happens, I want you to be by my side when I give birth to our child."

"But…"

"Anakin, we can discuss this further at a later time, but right now we need to prepare Athena for the medical team at the medical facility." Padme got up from her seat and kissed her husband on the cheek as she passed by him and out the door. She left the room closing the door behind her leaving two, brothers, and warriors alone in the room. For a long while, all that could be heard in the room was the constant beeping of Athena's heart monitor and her breathing, but the monotonous sound was broken by Obi-Wan with one word.

"Anakin?"

"Yes," Anakin didn't think he had the right anymore to say the word Master once again to his former teacher.

"I'm very glad that you're safe my old padawan." The two of them look at each other and for only a mere moment before they envelop one another in a huge hug. For in that moment feelings of both forgiveness and acceptance passed in between them. As well as any feelings of animosity had were forgotten and any fears that the two of them had were forgotten to the past never to brought up ever again.

"So, Master how do you know Athena?" Anakin looked directly at her master's face with his signature smirk hinting on the mischievous side plastered on his face.

"Well, umm she and I have known each other for a long time ever since our time in the creche. Since then we've remained good friends you might even remember her joining us on a few missions with us during the war."

"I knew I recognized her from somewhere, but didn't she call herself Carrie Tarkington back then."

"Athena and Carrie are one and the same person. Athena didn't tell what her real name was until we were both padawans. As we grew older we realized that we had feelings for one another, but together we decided on not acting on them until after the war was over. Even though we made that promise you might have known a few times when I wasn't focused on the tactical meetings and after they were finished I had to ask you to fill me in."

"Yeah, remember those few times now I understand why you were so distracted."

"I had just learned your sister's real identity before Qui-Gon and I were sent to Naboo. That was the mission that we met you on and after Qui-Gon introduced me to you the first thing I wanted to do was get in contact with Athena and tell her. However, I couldn't because I had to maintain mission integrity. So as soon as I had a free moment I got in contact with Athena and told her about you. After I finished your sister started jumping up and down like she had rats in her tunic. When I asked her for the reason of her jumping around she said she was super happy. Of course, I asked her why she was so happy, she was happy because she finally had an answer to a question she had in her mind every since she was brought to the Temple. During her introduction to the Jedi Grand Council, Athena was about to tell them her name when something told her to say a different name and that was when 'Carrie Tarkington' born. After learning that the Force can help a Jedi Athena realized that it was the Force that had told her to change her name. The reason behind that nudge was so that you could grow up without her influence so that you could become your own Jedi and you did."

"Well, even without her influence I still made mistakes."

"You're not the only Jedi who's made mistakes, all of us had troubles finding who we are in the order. Athena wanted to tell you who she was but knew it was important that you find your own way. It didn't stop her from asking you how you were doing. Though when she wasn't been able to be with us for long periods of time I would fill her in on what you've been doing. She worries about you a lot and with good reason."

"What reason the public knows me as the 'Hero with No Fear' and it's for a good reason." Obi-Wan shook his head out of disbelief out what he was hearing."

"Anakin, it is because you're called the 'Hero with No Fear' why she worries so much she's your big sister it is within her right to do so. Every time you implement one of your half-cocked plans you almost give me a heart attack imagine what you do to Athena when she learned about what you did or watched you do it. I..I don't even want think about what she would have said to you if you had know who she was." The two of them looked at each other and after a moment of silence, the two of them bent over into a fit of laughter. Anakin looked at his sister and thought he could see a small on her face threw her breathing mask. They stayed silent as within a few minutes Padme commend them informing them that she had landed at the medical facility.

As soon as Athena was brought down the ramp the medical team whisked her away to the emergency room. Leaving Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan in the waiting room, all three of them had hoods over their faces as Jedi and a former senator they were all well known. The family did not know how long it was until a doctor came and informed them of Athena's current condition. They were told that she was out of surgery and expected to make a full recovery. Once Athena was assigned a room her family was allowed to see her, but just as they were all getting settled into Athena's room Padme's water broke.

"Padme!"

"Ani, I think the baby's coming." It was Obi-Wan who took charge of the situation when his old padawan became a nervous wreck, he was becoming a dithering new Dad right in front of his old master.

"Umm, Master?"

"Go be with your wife Anakin, I'll stay with Athena, Go!"

"Right," Anakin was quick on his feet running quickly to catch up with his wife who doctors had already turned the corner leaving a chuckling Jedi Master behind. Like he promised Obi-Wan remained by Athena's and for a while, she remained silent, but the next sound was the cry of a newborn baby. The sound that ringed through the halls woke Athena from her sleep.

"Woah, easy now you're still recovering. How do you feel, Princess?"

"Ugh, like a herd of Banthas tap danced upon me. Not in the fun way, where's Anakin?"

"With his wife, Padme went into labor mere moments after you were assigned to this room after you came out of surgery." At that moment another baby's cry sounded through the halls.

"So I'm guessing that my niece or nephew's been born."

"That is actually the second cry that I heard and it sounds a bit more female than the first. Anakin now has twins one more child than he initially planned for."

"Was my brother turning into a dithering dad in front of your own eyes when my sister-in-law went into labor."

"Oh yes he did Padme was already on the gurney and taken the corner down the hall before Anakin went after her." Athena laughed at the description Obi-Wan gave her of her baby brother's very quick rise into fatherhood. Though as quickly as she started laughing she had to stop seeing as she was pulling at her stitches a little bit. For the rest of her life, she would always have the scars given to her by Darth Vader. Though that situation was soon forgotten when Athena sees the proud face of her brother holding a blue and pink bundle in safely in his arms. In that moment all the pain she was feeling went away the minute she sees the immense joy in his eyes at being able to hold his two kids in his arms.

"How are you feeling, Sis?"

"Better than I was a few hours ago, now who are these two cuties?"

"Luke and Leia, I'd like you to meet your Aunt Athena and your Uncle Obi-Wan." Anakin handed over his children Leia to Obi-Wan and Luke to Athena. After seeing how happy his family was Anakin had made the decision to stay with his family. Though there was one problem as in this room there were three Jedi's and two new younglings they couldn't all stay together. So they decided to separate and go into hiding on different planets. Waiting for when the day would come when the Dark lord's plans would be completely unraveled.


End file.
